Durian Cane
Copyright This tribute is made by Smilingtribute, don't use this tribute without my permission. This tribute is finished. Tribute Information Name: '''Durian Cane '''Gender: '''Male '''District: '''11 '''Age: '''16 '''Weapon: '''Traps, Spear and Bow and Arrows '''Appearance:right|link=File:Durian_Cane.png '''Strengths/skills: '''Physical Strength, Intelligence and All ranges of combat '''Weakness(es): '''Speed, Stealth and Trust '''Personality: '''Durian can be very nice and sympatic but he backs down to no one. '''Backstory/History: '''Durian's mother and father were farmers. He loved the smell every morning when he woke up. He used to keep on eye on the crops and used to check if their were healthy enough to sell in the market down in District 11. One night, somebody was mad because Cane family took part of their field. They burned the crops and putted salt on them so they wouldn't grow again. When they all woke up the next morning, his family was angry and blamed Durian for the crops. He got kicked out the house for a week, so he went to forest and stayed there. Their he learned to teach himself Survival skills out in the forest, he made traps and lured animals in to them. They always worked and Durian made a wooden spear and killed them. He would have food every day for each animal he killed. He felt bad but a least he was getting food and not starving to death. The day he was aloud back, he found his mother and father were struggling for food, so he gave an animal that he killed on that day. His mother and father were shocked and asked him how he did it. He told them and his mother and father would pay him to find food out in the forest. Durian became a hunter in the family, He felt better now that he made up for the crops going on fire and his family were backed to normal. Durian one day mistaked a human for an animal and killed them using his family bow and arrow that he got not that long ago. He felt bad for it and dig the body up. He made the gravestone for the old man that he killed. Durian never told his parents about it. Durian got picked and reaped a year later for the hunger games. Durian will make all the stops to win this games and make sure he comes back. To help his parents. Durian will use his skills to help him against the threats to him in the games, he wants to do his district proud and his family. '''Interview Angle: '''Durian will be kind and short speaking to the interview person. He will show he is tough to the captiol. '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''Durian will fight for his suppiles that he wants, he won't back down even to the careers. He will try and sneak up and steal suppiles out of bags. He will run away after he is happy that he has enough. '''Games Strategy: '''Durian will set up his best traps, and lure loners intill his traps. When the trap works he will kill them with one of his weapons. Soon after he will lure the careers and make his biggest trap yet. He will kill them all hopefully. He will contiune doing this intill he is the last one standing. '''Token: '''His family watch '''Height: '''5,8 '''Fears: '''That his plans backfire on him. '''Alliance: '''Alone Category:District 11 Category:16 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Smilingtribute's tributes Category:Reaped